Marrying The Family
by oneshotgauntness
Summary: Amita: "When you get married in India, you marry the whole family." David: "Someone should tell Don." Charlie/Amita paring. Short oneshot.


_Amita_: "When you get married in India, you marry the whole family." _David_: "Someone should tell Don." Charlie/Amita paring. Short oneshot.

## break ##

Don lay back comfortably on the couch in his father's room. Well – _comfortably_ was a relative term. His whole body ached; he'd been chasing a suspect that he'd spotted over his lunch break today. He'd called David and Colby for backup, but as he was doing so, the suspect's friend had spotted him and had grabbed him, determined not to go down without a fight. He'd ended up being held hostage for an hour in the Dairy Queen before David could talk the suspect into surrendering.

Personally, Don thought it was a stupid move – suspect one and suspect two were now arrested and were facing charges of taking an FBI agent hostage, but then again, he wasn't a career criminal wanted for murder. Regardless, the hostage had nearly taken off his right shoulder, and Wright had insisted he go home and sleep for two days before coming back for work. Normally one to protest taking off work, this time Don was grateful to be at home recovering from his injuries, even if they weren't major.

"Hey, Don," Charlie greeted him. "How are you?" he asked. He pointed at Don's new black eye, which was beginning to swell. Don had an ice pack resting on it. It was the only way he could convince Alan to leave the house long enough to pick up soda and dinner items. "Nice eye," Charlie complimented. He'd heard the story, so he didn't have to ask what had happened.

Don just grunted and moved the ice pack back over his eye. "Thanks. I'm trying to actually figure out why the industrial-strength ibuprofen isn't kicking in any faster." He grinned back at Charlie. "Man, this feels good. No paperwork… No nothing."

"Don't you usually have to write up paperwork after an event like this?" Charlie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but the SWAT team actually took my statement this time. I didn't mind – I'm in no shape to be pounding out a two-page essay on how I got attacked from behind tonight."

Charlie's grin faded to something more serious as he reached for the box in his pocket. "So I was talking to Amita and David today."

"Yeah?" Don asked, interested as he opened the box. He whistled, softly. "It's getting serious, huh, buddy?"

"Yeah." Charlie exhaled slowly. "Um, Amita was talking with David, and she said, 'when you marry in India, you marry the whole family.'"

Don attempted to keep his facial expression neutral. "The whole family?" he asked, finally raising an eyebrow. He'd been doing some research on Indian marriage, himself, ever since he'd known Charlie was interested in marrying Amita. He wasn't sure why; it was mostly that one day, when he was bored. "So what does that make me?" he asked finally.

"I don't know." Charlie swallowed hard. "Marriage – it's a big step," he said finally.

"I know, and it's something you're going to have to decide on your own, buddy. Dad and I can't decide it for you," Don said gently.

"I know." Charlie paused and put the ring back in his pocket. "I did some research on Indian weddings. The whole family really gets involved and celebrates the bride and the groom. But most research points to the fact there are still arranged marriages in India."

"I remember Amita talking about that," Don said with a nod. "I think she referred to the man that her parents chose for her as an 'ass.'"

Charlie nodded at that and pocketed the ring. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "I don't really have a plan. But I'm going to," he added.

"I think that's great, buddy." Don gave his brother a reassuring smile. "By the way, what did David say to Amita's statement that when in India, you marry someone, you marry the whole family?"

Charlie's face erupted into a bright grin. "He said, 'You'd better tell Don.'"

Don actually did laugh at that, and for just a moment, the world was right between the brothers.


End file.
